


The Girl

by PlainHere



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainHere/pseuds/PlainHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis McAlly and Luzy Gonzalez team up and earn money to go to Alabama. Sadly, there are many obstacles in their path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first story I've written on this website. This story isn't of a fandom, I made it up, in other words, it's original.

She meant everything to me. She was my whole world. She was the only one who ever cared and understood. She was the only one who put a smile to my face. The only problem with our relationship was that I said goodbye when it was too late. If I could just go back and say goodbye, then maybe everything would be okay.

The first time I saw her we were both in Pre-K. She would always keep her hair in ponytails, while mine curtained my face. She was the class clown, and I was the class loser.

I can't say much has changed since then, except for the fact that we don't go to the same school anymore. To think that it was only seventh grade when she left.

I was sitting against a tree, embracing my knees in a hug and keeping the tears inside. That day was just awful. Betty didn't come to school, we had a math quiz, and Luzy had ripped my math quiz in half after finding out I looked at her paper and cheated. A loud car honk was heard, startling me and making me jump. I stood up and went over to the car to investigate.

"Don't take long," a deep male voice said from inside the car. A girl was pushed out of the car and ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and excitedly jumped up and down. 

"I'm going to Alabama can you believe it!" She, Betty Three, my best friend, exclaimed. She wore a huge smile on her face that made my heart stop. 

"For how long?" I asked her.

The man stepped out of the car and yanked Betty's hands off me. He took off his shades and looked into my ocean blue eyes. 

"She's living there from now on. She will never come back!" He snapped at me. 

My eyes widened and looked over to Betty, who was being dragged in the car by the man, who I assumed was her father. Before he slammed the door shut, Betty yelled out, "Goodbye, Lexi!"

I opened my mouth, expecting a goodbye, but got a, "we'll see each other again," instead. As I watched the car leave, my hand didn't wave goodbye, instead, my smile wished goodluck.

But all that happened five years ago.


End file.
